MAK COMBLANG
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: Chanyeol disuruh Kris untuk menjadi Mak Comblang untuknya ... ( BAEKYEOL / CHANBAEK )


***** MAK COMBLANG *****

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : KRIS, CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**RATE : T**

**LENGTH : ONE SHOOT**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**SUMMARY :**

Percaya sama Mak Comnlang? Yakin ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^ HAPPY READING ALL ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang Namja tinggi dihalaman sebuah rumah mewah, dia terlihat sedang asik menyapu daun-daun kering yang berguguran disana. Terdengar sesekali senandung dari mulutnya, menanmbah betapa dia sangat menikmati apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini.

"Nah, hampir selesai." Gumamnya, sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi, putih dan bersih. Dia mulai memasukkan daun-daun kering itu kedalam sebuah kantung plastik besar.

"Chanyeol-ahh ... " Terdengar sebuah teriakkan dari seorang Namja tinggi melambai kearah Namja yang diteriaki Chanyeol olehnya.

"Hey, _Hyung ... _" Namja itu yang sedang asik memasukkan daun-daun kering kedalam kantung plastik, Chanyeol, membalas lambaian tangan Namja yang meneriaki namanya. "Ada apa Kris _Hyung_? Tumben datang kemari."

"Hmmm, aku ingin minta tolong padamu, Chanyeol-ah." Jelas Namja yang dipanggil Kris itu.

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas mari-kita-memasukkan-daun-kering-kedalam-katong-pl astik-sampai-tak-tersisa. "Minta tolong apa _Hyung_?."

Kris mendekat kearah Chanyeol, "Hmm, bisakah kamu pergi kesebuah rumah ... "

"Rumah? Rumah siapa _Hyung_?."

"Hmm, I-itu... Hmmm ... "

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, merasa aneh dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang berbeda umur 2 tahun darinya itu. 'Itu apa?."

Kris tertunduk malu sambil menyodorkan sebuah benda berwarna _Pink_ kearah Chanyeol, "Ini berikan padanya."

Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, dia makin tidak mengerti. "Berikan padanya? Padanya siapa? Dan itu apa? Coba jelaskan yang benar _Hyung_."

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia yang selama ini mengisi relung hatiku, aku meyukainya. Ah tidak, aku mencintainya, Chanyeol-ah. Itu surat cinta untuknya."

Chanyeol terkekeh tak percaya, sejak kapan sahabatnya yang terkenal _Cool_ dan begitu acuh dengan segala macam hal tentang cinta kini menjadi begitu ... Manis.

"YAA! Kau kenapa tertawa, Park Chanyeol?." Terlihat ada semburat merah dipipi Kris.

"_Hyung, _Kau ... " chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kris, "Mukamu merah _Hyung_ .. Hahahahaha."

"YAA! Berhenti meledekku atau ku bunuh kau, Park Chanyeol." Kris mulai memiting leher Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Mian _Hyung_, Mian ... "

Kris pun menghentikkan aksi memiting leher Chanyeol, "Yasudah, tolong bantu aku memberikan surat ini padanya, Chanyeol-ah ... ya, _Please_."

"Aisshh, Shireo, _Hyung _tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk. Suruh orang lain saja _Hyung_." Tolak Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah tumpukan daun-daun kering yang tadi dia bersihkan, sekarang daun kering itu berhamburan kembali karena tertiup angin.

"Chanyeol-ah, ayolah bantu aku ... Buingg Buinggg." Kris langsung memasang _Puppy Eyes_-nya, Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya melihat kelakuan Kris yang sangat langka itu. "Chanyeol-ah ... _Please_."

"Aiisss, yasudah .. yasudah ..."

"KYAAAA ! GOMAWEO CHANYEOL-AHHH,, SARANGHAE ... "

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** MAK COMBLANG *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menyusuri sebuah kompleks yang asing untuknya, ya karena baru kali ini dia mengunjungi Komplek perumahan itu. Sudah dua jam dia berada disana, berkeliling mencari alamat seseorang yang dicintai sahabatnya, Kris.

"Orangnya seperti apa ya? Aiisss, kenapa si tiang listrik itu tidak memberiku foto orang yang dia maksud." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, Frustasi. "Kalau seperti ini aku juga yang susah, Ahh, Stress."

Chanyeol terus mencari alamat yang tertera disecarik kertas yang diberikan Kris padanya, dia pun berhenti disebuat rumah yang lumayan cukup mewah.

"Blok 3 Nomor 65, Ahh ketemu." Seru Chanyeol girang, akhirnya perjuangan mencari alamat selesai juga. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol pun langsung memencet bel rumah itu.

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

Tak berapa lama kemudian, keluar seorang namja mungil berkulit putih dengan riasan Eyeliner dimatannya, dia membuka gerbang rumahnya.

"Cari siapa ya?." Tanyanya ramah pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terpukau bukan main dengan sosok dihadapannya saat ini, dia mengira dirinya melihat sosok bidadari yang turun dari langit dan sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Maaf, anda mencari siapa ya?." Tanyanya kembali pada Chanyeol, yapp, pertanyaannya berhasil membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Eh, maaf, saya mencari yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, apa benar dia tinggal disini?."

Namja dihadapan Chanyeol tersenyum manis, "Benar, Saya sendiri Byun Baekhyun, ada apa ya?."

Astaga senyuman itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol melayang ke nirwana untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pantas saja Kris bertingkah seperti orang bodoh. Ternyata orang yang dia cintai adalah sosok malaikat seperti ini.

Pikiran setan Chanyeol muncul, dia pikir daripada buat Kris mending Baekhyun untuk dirinya, lagi pula Chanyeol pun juga tak punya kekasih, kenapa tidak?. Niatan memberikan surat cinta dari Kris untuk Baekhyun dibatalkan begitu saja. Bagaimana dengan Kris? Ahh, itu belakangan.

"Hmmm .. S-saranghae Byun Baekhyun."

"M-mwo?!."

"Seperti yang kau dengar, Saranghae ... Jeongmal Saranghae Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Namja tinggi dihadapannya ini, apa dia sudah gila? Atau mungkin memang dia orang gila yang sering ada dipinggir jalan?

"Apa kau gila? Aku mengenalmu saja tidak."

"Perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol, terserah kau mau menganggapku gila atau apapun itu, tapi memang aku sudah tergila-gila padamu, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menetralkan suaranya sebisa mungkin, karena dia tidak bisa menetralkan debaran didada sebelah kirinya.

"Kau mengenalku darimana?"

"Dari temanku."

"Dan kau langsung suka padaku begitu saja, Park Chanyeol?."

Chanyeol menghela nafas mencoba menetralkan debaran yang begitu kuat didadanya, "Iya, karena kau seperti sosok malaikat yang meneduhkan hati jika aku melihatmu, sosok yang selama ini aku cari ada didirimu, Byun Baekhyun."

" ... " baekhyun hanya bisa diam, dia benar-benar tidak tau lagi harus berbicara atau berbuat apapun.

"Dan maukah kau menjadi pacarku, malaikat hatiku, Byun Baekhyun?." Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertekuk lutut dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Ya!, apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol?."

"Aku sedang mengharapkan cintamu, Byun Baekhyun. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?." Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kau mengharapkan apa dari jawabanku?."

"Jawaban 'Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Chanyeol' itu yang aku mau."

Baekhyun terkikih sendiri melihat tingkah makhluk tinggi dihadapannya itu. Merasa kalau Chanyeol tidak buruk juga menurutnya. "Coba kau berdiri, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol pun berdiri lalu menatap lurus kearah Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Hmm ... lalu?." Tanya Chanyeol polos.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Iya, aku mau jadi kekasih Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya, seperti ada sebuah angir segar yang berhembus direlung-relung hatinya. "Jeongmal?."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk lagi, "Iya, Park Chanyeol."

GREBBBB

Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh mungil dihadapannya itu lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Gomaweo ... sudah mau menerimaku, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukan Chanyeol lalu mendongak menatap Chanyeol, "Kita coba dari awal ya Chagi, dari kita saling kenal dulu satu sama lainnya."

Chanyeol kembali mempererat pelukannya, "Iya Chagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** MAK COMBLANG *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana Chanyeol-ah? Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Kris pada Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol berada dirumah Kris.

"Tidak tau."

"Loh, kok seperti itu?."

"Orang tidak ada dirumah Kris." Jawab Chanyeol Bohong.

"Lalu suratnya bagaimana?."

"Aku titipkan saja pada orang yang ada dirumahnya, aku bilang kalau Baekhyun pulang tolong berikan surat itu padanya, begitu." Sambil tersenyum Chanyeol berbohong lagi.

"Ohh begitu, mudah-mudahan saja dia membacanya ... aku ingin tahu jawabannya untukku. Aku tidak sabar, Chanyeol-ah." Kris benar-benar sangat menantikan apa yang akan Baekhyun balas dari surat cintanya.

"Oke, tukas Mak Comblang-ku sudah selesai, aku pulang dulu, Kris."

GREBBBB

Kris memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, "Chanyeol-ah, Gomaweo ne ... kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

Chanyeol pun membalas pelukan dari Kris."Ne _Hyung_, itu lah gunanya sahabat."

Ingin tertawa sebenarnya Chanyeol betapa polosnya Kris, tapi dia tahan sekuat tenaga. Berabe nanti jadinya kalau ketauan kalau dia tidak mengantarkan surat dri Kris untuk Baekhyun.

"_Maafkan aku Kris Hyung, bukannya aku yang jahat. Habis salahmu sendiri menyuruhku." _Batin Chanyeol tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** THE END *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAHAHAHAHAAH #KetawaNista ...**

**Gak tau deh kenapa bikin FF ini,,**

**Abis denger lagu Potret yg Mak Comblang langsung kepikiran kayanya bagus kalau dijadiin FF .. heheheheh**

**Bagaimana nih menurut kalian Readers ?**

**Bagaimana? Minat buat Review ?**

**Sangat dibutuhkan komentar dan saran dari kalian ...**


End file.
